Odio o Amor
by clara2726
Summary: Advierto no recomendado para menores de 18 años. Los personajes, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, es mi primer historia. Esta historia se trata acerca de Edward y Bella. El como ellos no quieren admitir sus sentimientos y como se divierte molestándose el uno al otro. pero el destino les tiene preparado algo, que elegirán Bella y Edward el odio o el amor.
1. Odio o Amor

No olviden dejar comentarios(reviews) :D

**Odio o Amor**

La vida a veces se aferra a juntar a dos personas que se empellan en pelearse.

Aunque los dos no se dan cuenta o más bien no quieren aceptar lo mucho que se quieren. El destino está empeñado en juntarlos.

A veces el destino nos tiene muchos giros inesperados.

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan mi mama se llama Renne y mi papa que es mi adoración Charlie Swan.

Mi papa es el jefe de la policía, tengo un hermano se llama Emmet lo adoro aunque es un poco tosco, pero lo amo.

Vivo en Fork un pequeño pueblo, estudio, voy en 3 año de Prepa tengo 17 años. Mis mejores amigas son Alice Cullen la cual tiene un hermano se llama Edward y mi otra mejor amiga se llama Rosalie Hale, tiene un hermano Jasper el cual es amigo de mi hermano me cae muy bien es muy tranquilo.

Bella: hola papa.

Charlie: hola hija.

Rene: hija siéntate a desayunar se te va a hacer tarde para llegar a la escuela.

Emmet: hola familia que hay de comer.

Bella: hay hermanito tú siempre pensando en comer.

Emmet: déjame hermanita que este cuerpecito necesita de proteínas para mantenerse como esta

Bella: no puede ser que seas más vanidoso que yo.

Emmet: (sácala lengua) así me quieres.

Bella: ya que

Comimos y nos fuimos directo a la escuela ya que llegaríamos tarde por culpa de Emmet.

Alice: Bella oooo estoy tan emocionada.

Bella: porque amiga ya te le declaraste a Jasper jaja

Alice: que mala eres amiga sabes que tiene novia y no me haría caso

Bella: Ustedes dos sufren por que quieren se comen con la mirada

Alice: Cállate Bella me distraes de lo que te tengo que decir, aaa si mi hermano regresa Bella no es genial.

Bella: que emoción (noten el sarcasmo)

Edward es de la edad de Emmet y Jasper, se fue a París a estudiar, lo conocí poco pero era un odioso conmigo me molestaba.

Alice: planeo hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida.

Bella: Pero por que regresa, se supone que no son vacaciones todavía.

Alice: Ya no se va a volver a ir, Bella regresa para quedarse, va a seguir estudiando aquí.

Bella: (lo que me faltaba) que bien Alice, me alegro por tus papas y por ti por supuesto.

Alice: tenemos que buscar a Rosalie, para que tú y ella me ayuden a organizar la fiesta, comprar la ropa que nos vamos a poner, tenemos que ir de comprasssss.

Bella: Alice eres tan intensa a veces me das miedo.

Alice: (saca la lengua) y tu a veces eres una mala amiga.

Bella: jaja ya vamos a buscar a Rosali para decirle que a la salida del colegio, nos vas a torturar.

Alice: oki

**Bella:**

La escuela pasó sin ninguna novedad lo mismo de siempre, los profesores se esforzaban por emocionarnos a aprender. A mí me encanta leer adoro la literatura romántica.

Llego la hora de la salida y con ello la tortura de Alice, por llevarnos de compras.

A la salida ya estaban reunidas Rosalie y Alice, esperándome, Alice rápidamente nos empujo a su carro el cual era de color muy llamativo amarillo era un deportivo.

Sólo alcancé a decirle a Emmet que me iba con Alice. Emmet solo asintió con la cabeza.

Al entrar al coche Rosalie y yo le preguntamos a Alice adonde nos dirimíamos no es que hubiera muchos lugares de compras en Fork, pero temía que ella quisiera ir hasta Port Ángel sólo por unos vestidos.

Le preguntamos y en mi interior ya sabía la respuesta, iríamos hasta Port Ángel buaaaa con lo que me encantaba las venditas compras yo por mi me ponía la pijama y listo.

Al llegar a Port Ángel Alice empezó como un torbellino a arrastrar me por el centro comercial digo solo arrastrar e a mi porque; Rosalie también era una maniática de las compras así que como eran dos las obedecí me probé varios vestidos hasta que a ellas les convenció uno y debo admitirlo me gustaba, lucía mi piel más clara con este tono. Mi vestido era de color azul estraple y hasta la rodilla era hermoso, el de Rosalie era rojo también estraple pero el de ella más corto que el mío era lógico ella tenía un cuerpo envidiable, era muy hermosa mi amiga, ella es, rubia, tiene unas curvas que toda mujer envidiaría y es muy lista. Alice escogió un color verde que resaltaban sus ojos color caramelo, ella también era hermosa era un poco pequeña, pero no por eso indefensa era un torbellino.

Salimos ya después de 5 hrs de compras eran las 10 de la noche yo moría de hambre lo bueno que mañana era sábado y no había escuela.

Alice, vio preocupación por mi parte y me pregunto, porque estaba así, solo le respondí la verdad que ya era tarde y que mis padres se podrían enojar porque no les avise, había avisado a Emmet pero a mis padres directamente no.

Alice me reconforto diciendo que ya lo había hecho por mí y que Rosalie y yo nos íbamos a quedar en su casa para mañana arreglarnos juntas. Ya que mañana regresaba su hermano, lo cual no me hacía muy feliz.

Más tranquila le dije Alice que cuando llegáramos a su casa pidiéramos una pizza ya que me moría de hambre, esta accedió y dijo que sólo comeríamos y nos iríamos a dormir por que mañana teníamos que estar perfectas para la fiesta.

**Edward**

Ya eran tres años que no estaba en Fork bueno trataba de pasar vacaciones haya pero a veces me era imposible. París era hermoso pero extrañaba a mi familia, y ya no quería estar aquí, quería alejar me de Tania. Mis padres se llamaban Esme Cullen y carlile Cullen tengo una hermana menor Alice Cullen.

Tania era mi novia hace casi dos años y medio; la quería pero me traiciono, me había engañado con mi mejor amigo James.

Y para no hacer esto una pelea decidí irme. Alejarme de lo que me hacia mal, en Fork tenía a las personas que de verdad me querían, mis padres, mi hermana y mis amigos Emmet y Jasper.

El sábado estaría haya, me iría el viernes en la mañana para estar más tardar el sábado en la tarde. Extrañaba Fork su frío, su tranquilidad, y no sé por qué me vino a la mente bella esa tierna niña que me encantaba hacerla enojar espero todavía este en Fork, las veces que iva en vacaciones, me gustaba molestarla, diciéndole que hacía en mi casa y que sí no tenía que estudiar o hacer algo más importante que estar metida en mi casa. Ella como siempre me respondía era tan retadora. Me decía que te importa, mete en tus asuntos, pudrete, etc.


	2. Edward regresa

No olviden sus Reviews :D

**Edward regresa**

**Bella**

Me sentía nerviosa no sé por qué, bueno si sabía pero que no lo aceptara era otra cosa, lo volvería a ver, Alice nos levanto temprano para arreglarnos y estar lista cuando el llegara, era tan hermoso todo en el, bueno solo tenía un problema su prepotencia, pensaba que todo el mundo giraba en torno a él.

Alice me arreglo el pelo hizo caireles que lucían naturales y Rosalie me pinto no exageradamente, me veía hermosa debo admitirlo. Bueno me encantaba como me veía.

Alice y Rosalie se veían estupendas. Alice se pasó con los zapatos que me escogió, tenían un tacón que después presentía que no iba a poder caminar por tres días.

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y Edward no tarda a en llegar ya estaban todos reunidos, era una fiesta familiar solo con amigos muy íntimos de la familia y de él.

Yo no aguantaba los nervios, me preguntaba si vendría solo o vendría con su novia espero y no sea así, me dolería mucho, que demonios bella controlare él nunca será para ti, me reprochaba mi mente.

En ese momento se aparco un taxi en la entrada mi corazón parecía que se iba a salir de mi cuerpo de tan rápido que palpitaba, los papas de Alice sé acercaron a la puerta para abrir y recibirlo y hay estaba ese hombre prepotente que tanto me gustaba llego.

Al ver a sus padres corrió a abrazarlos después de un tiempo, se separó de ellos y corrió a abrazar a Alice la cual brinco y este la alzo eran muy hermoso ver esto cuanto se querían.

Después al cavo de unos segundos inspecciono como buscando algo, cada milímetro que se acercaba su mirada a mí se me aceleraba el corazón y también sentí una punzada de dolor, a quien espera encontrar, a quien busca con la mirada, tan insistentemente.

Después el mundo se paralizó nuestras miradas se encontraron y fue imaginación mía yo creo que sí vi una sonrisa el corazón me bombeo más rápido, mi conciencia me reclamo claro que no te sonrió si no te aguanta. Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento. Es bueno soñar no, no cuenta nada ja.

Edward saludo a todos y cada uno de los que estaban en su casa, lo felicitaron por a ver regresado. Mis ansías no podían conmigo Alice me llevaba prácticamente a rastras para saludarlo ella pensaba que era porque lo odiaba, pero no yo sentía algo especial por su hermano, sólo que ella no sabía, no quería ir porque no quería que Edward me rechazara o me dijera algo que no me gustara.

Cada vez que me acercaba mas a él, hasta que fue mi turno Alice me dio un fuerte empujón que hizo que chocara con Edward y lo golpeara; lo único que oí de ella fue una risa y uuuuppppsss perdón si como no está me las pagaba.

Al chocar con Edward, el me agarro por la cintura, ya que yo con mi torpeza me iba a caer y sentí una descarada eléctrica cuando lo hizo el inmediatamente me soltó. Yo solo pude decir lo siento.

El solo me dijo no hay problema, ya sabemos lo torpe que eres.

Este fue mi acabos como se atrevía a tratarme así es un tardado, me arme de valor y le dije que eso me pasaba por ir a darle la bienvenida. Que era un tardado que no sabía que era un caballero y me aleje rápidamente de allí sin que le diera opción de seguir peleando con él.


	3. Insoportable

**Antes que todo quisiera agradecer a todas Ustedes por leer mi historia. No olviden sus rewies, para mi son muy importante sus comentarios gracias :D**

**Insoportable **

**Edward.**

La había regado, es que no se cómo evitarlo me encanta hacerla enojar se ve tan hermosa y de verdad que sí se enojo. Lo primero que hice al bajar del taxi que me llevo a mi casa, fue abrazar a mi familia después con desesperación la busque entre la gente, cuando llame había dado por vencido, la mire sus penetrante ojos color café tan hermosos me miraban fijamente era tan hermosa, y ese vestido le resaltaba su hermosa piel blanca y resaltaba su esbelta figura.

Le di una sonrisa la cual no fue correspondida, mi mente me recrimino; pues como quieres que te reciba con los brazos abiertos. Si tú siempre la trataste mal. Y eso era verdad yo tenía la culpa nunca la traté bien.

Pero todo iba a cambiar, me portaría bien con ella y me ganaría su confianza.

**Bella**

Ya me quería ir a mi casa no aguantaba más cerca de Edward era un tarado y aparte de todo cada vez que me veía me sonreía que a caso tengo cara de chiste.

Necesitaba hablar con Alice pero antes tenía que inventar una escusa para que me dejara ir a mi casa.

Bella: Alice me siento mal creo que me voy a mi casa.

Alice: ¿qué te duele?

Bella: me duele mucho mi cabeza.

Alice: bella te quiero mucho pero sabes que no te creo nada.

Rosalie: ¿qué pasa?

Alice: bella nos quiere abandonar.

Bella: Alice porque siempre tan melodramática.

Rosalie: cálmense las dos, explíquenme que pasa.

Bella: sólo me siento mal y me quiero ir a mi casa.

Rosalie: y eso que tiene de malo Alice comprende se siente mal.

Alice: no, no se va air mañana es domingo y no hay clases, quiero que se queden las dos a dormir plissss.

Rosalie y bella: ok

Alice: gracias amigas las amo.

**Bella**

Más tarde se fueron todos los invitados, yo ya no tenía ánimos para nada, esta fiesta fue demasiado para mi ver a Edward bailando con victoria. la quería ir y desgreñarla; la muy trepadora le coqueteaba a Edward enfrente de toda su familia, que le pasaba a caso no conocía el respeto. Lo bueno que mi mejor amigo Jake llego y me distrajo platicando, me conto acerca de cómo le había ido en su escuela. Jake y yo somos mejores amigos desde niños nuestros padres también lo son, aunque Jake no va a la misma escuela que yo, nos vemos muy seguido, el estudia en la reserva donde vive se llama la Push.

Como les decía término la fiesta, ya son las siete de la noche y estoy agotada Alice planea que nos hagamos una mascarilla en la cara y ver una película con sus respectivas palomitas y refresco. era lo único que me animaba

**Edward**

No aguantaba más ver a bella cerca de ese que se la quería comer con los ojos, nose cómo bella no se da cuenta que Jake no la quiere sólo como su amiga.

Subí a mi habitación solo un rato para distraerme y no acabar matan a ese tal Jake.

Mis amigos tenían planeado que jugáramos videojuegos y Emmet quería que fuéramos a comprar botanas y cerveza ami la verdad no se me apetecía estaba muy cansado por el viaje, pero tenía que ir hace mucho que no veía a Jasper ni a Emmet.

Hace más de tres horas que estamos jugando videojuegos sin parar. Ya son pasadas las 11 pm. Estoy agotado y mis amigos no se ve que lo estén.

Baje a la cocina por un poco de agua.

**Bella**

me sentía muy cansada Rosalie y Alice seguían viendo la dichosa película no se dé que se trataba sólo sé que era de terror ya que sus gritos no me dejaban dormir, yo no sé porque ven esa clase de películas si se la pasan gritando y asustadas.

Les avise a las chicas que ahorita regresaba solo iba por un poco de agua y aire fresco.

Al llegar a la planta baja, me fui al pato solo a respirar un poco de airé fresco. me. Quede hay por lo menos 5 minutos tampoco quería resfriarme.

Al voltear me para dirigirme a la cocina, hay estaba mirándome detenidamente mi dios griego era tan hermoso.

Y claro como es el arruino el momento diciéndome que hacía en su casa.

Bella: que te importa Edward métete en tus asuntos a mi déjame en paz.

Edward: (que bien se oía mi nombre cuando salía de su voz) lo único que se me ocurrió decirle fue bonita pijama.

Bella:( maldita sea, se me olvido que sólo iva en calzoncillos y una blusa de tirantes) solo se me ocurrió decirle gracias, me la regalo mi novio.

Edward:( se había ruborizado por mi comentario era hermosa, cuando se ruborizaba pero arruino el momento diciendo que su pijama se la había regalado su novio fue un golpe bajo. Yo también podría jugar este juego). No tienes casa o qué?.

Bella: si

Edward:(solo se limitó a decir me sí) la vi caminar hacia el refrigerador y se inclinó a tomar la jarra que contenía agua era tan hermosa.

Bella: te gusta lo que ves

Edward: la verdad no, eres una niña para mí

Bella: (como lo odiaba no soy una niña, no tengo tantas curvas pero ya no era una niña) que bien a mi no me gustan los ancianos a mí me gustan de mi edad a sí viste al muchacho que estaba conmigo así como el.

Edward: cuando me dijo esto no lo pude resistir camine rápidamente hacia ella, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar la pegué en la puerta del refrigerador y sin más preámbulos y siguiendo a mis instintos la bese.


	4. Me beso

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Queda prohibida toda copia de mis historias espero lo comprenda.

**Gracias a todas las que me han mandado reviews :D siga comentando**

_**Me beso.**_

**Edward**

La bese tiernamente pero con desesperación hacia mucho que quería besarla, ella al principio se sorprendió pero se dejó llevar, era tan hermosa olía a fresa todo en ella era hermoso, el beso se empezó a intensificar le acaricie la cintura y ella posó sus manos en mi pelo. Pedí acceso con mi lengua y sin más me lo dio, me estaba volviendo loco, ella me volvía loco.

Sin más la impulse hacia arriba y ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura, gimió en mis labios, me agarro nuevamente del pelo y lo jalo, no rotundamente pero sij poder evitarlo hizo que gruñera en repuesta, empecé a acariciar todo su cuerpo era tan suave.

De repente se detuvo y se fue corriendo, yo me quede como tonto asimilando todo lo que había pasado sin duda esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco.

**Bella**

Que había pasado, porque paso esto no lo entendí, estábamos peleando y en un segundo estoy montada en el, pero me encanto, todavía siento sus manos en mi cuerpo, sus besos, rápidamente corrí al cuarto de Alice esto nadie lo tenía que saber.

**Rosalie.**

Bella ya se había tardado, le pregunte a Alice pero esta sólo me dijo que año mejor estaba tomando airé fresco, y conociéndola era probable.

De repente se abrió la puerta y entro una bella muy pálida, rápidamente me acerque a ella y le pregunte lo que había sucedido. Ella solo me contesto que no fue nada. Alice pareció tragárselo pero yo no conocía a bella y algo le había pasado.

**Edward**

Todavía en shock me fui para mi cuarto Emmet y Jasper todavía seguían jugando, ni se inmutaron cuando yo entre al cuarto agotado me tire en la cama y me dormí

Oí a mi mama gritar mi nombre desde la puerta, me incorpore y le abrí la puerta, esta me sonrió y solo me dijo que ya era de desayunar que ya era muy tarde para seguir durmiendo y que despertara a Emmet y a jass, porque todos nos estaban esperando para desayunar sólo le dije gracias y que ahorita bajábamos.

Jasper y Emmet se habían que dado dormidos en el piso, a qué horas se dormirían no se ni me importaba se tenían que levantar ya.

Les pegue con una almohada estos se incorporaron deprisa y preguntaron que, que pasaba, no me aguante la risa, sólo es que mi mama dijo que se levantarán por que nos están esperando para desayunar, Emmet casi brinca cuando le hablé de comida como un torbellino corrió hasta la cocina para desayunar.

Al llegar a la cocina ya todos se encontraban desayunando les dije buenos días y salude a mi mama de beso en el cachete a Alice igual, también tuve que saludar del mismo modo a Rosalie y a bella a ella la deje al final ya que cada vez que me hace recaba más a ella me ponía más nervioso camine hacia donde estaba y la bese en la comisura de sus labios, note que se teso, me miro yo le dedique una sonrisa ella avergonzada agacho su cabeza para que no viera su sonrojo .

Mi mama nos tenía una sorpresa.

Esme: chicos quisiera pedirles un favor.

Todos: si

Esme: Alice, Edward nos surgió un imprevisto tu padre tiene que estar en new York mañana en la mañana así que e decidido acompañarlo y nos vamos hoy a las 2 Pm.

Edward: no veo cual es el problema mama sabes, que no nos moriremos de hambre.

Esme: lose hijo, sólo que me quedaría más tranquilo si Alice se queda con tus amigas y tú con Emmet y jass para que no estén solos en la casa

Bella, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper me harían ese favor ya les avise a sus papas y me dijeron que sí ustedes estaba de acuerdo no había ningún problema.

Rosalie: claro Esme

Bella: claro

Emmet: sin

Jass: claro Esme y no te preocupes

Esme: gracias chicos

**Bella**

Esme y Carlile ya se habían ido así que quedaba solo la casa para nosotros seis.

Alice nos reunió a todos. En la sala para hablar con nosotros esta algo se traía.

Alice: chicos los he traído aquí porque quiero que todo el día no la pasemos justos los seis, así que, que piensan podemos ver pelis, pedir comida, comprar botanas.

Todos: ok

Emmet: quien irá a comprar las cosas

Alice: eso ya lo tengo planeado

Bella y Edward: irán a comprar las botanas y el refresco al súper

Rosalie y Emmet: irán a rentar películas

Y top y jass: a como daremos los sillones, pediremos la comida, y organizaremos la mesa con platos, vasos lo necesario.

Están desacuerdo

Bella: ya que

Edward: no podría ir con otra persona

Alice: basta dejen de lloriquear así que rápido que no tengo todo su día chicos arriba todos.

Todos: ok Alice.

**Alice**

Ya se habían ido todos me habían dejado sola con Jasper el me encantaba, pero tenía novia se llama María era una odiosa y presumida pero bueno era su gusto.

Le dije a Jasper que por favor ordenara las pizzas por teléfono mientras yo ordenaba los platos y vasos en la sala.

Jasper se encontraba llamando por teléfono, me acerque a la cocina a tomar una jarra con agua por sí alguien quería, al tomarla se me resbalo y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, no supe cómo pero me corte la mano, esto no me podría estar pasando y menos delante de jass.

El rápidamente me apretó mi mano, sentía que me iba a desmayar pero no por la herida si no por tenerlo tan cerca. Me acerco al lavamanos y me limpio la sangre. Después de unos minutos la sangre se iba deteniendo, el me quiso llevar al hospital pero le dije que no era para tanto que ya pasaría. Me pregunto dónde estaba el botiquín y fue por el.

**Jasper**

Se había cortado era tan hermosa, la quise llevar al doctor pero no quiso, buscaba el botiquín y por fin lo encontré estaba tan desesperado si algo le pasaba yo me moría.

Corrí y por ir tan rápido choque con ella no me di cuenta, sentí como mareaba por el choque rápidamente, tome su cintura y la acerque a mi pecho olía tan deliciosamente a vainilla, y sin previo aviso levanto la vista y me miro intensamente, no me pude resistir y la bese, la bese como nunca había besado con desesperación y pasión. Ella inmediatamente me correspondió yo junte más nuestro cuerpo quería sentirla a mi lado que nunca se fuera, empezó a acariciar su cuerpo ella arqueó su cuerpo cuando me detuve en su trasero y gimió, eso me volvió loco la atraje mucho más a mí y pedí acceso con mi lengua inmediatamente la acepto gustosa.

Lo que no esperaba es que dijera mi nombre con desesperación como que sí no quisiera detener este bello momento. Pero un soñó golpe de la puerta nos sobre salto y rápidamente alisamos nuestra ropa y limpiamos el desastre de la jarra.

Unos segundos después entro una bella muy enojada y le dijo a Alice que como se le había ocurrido mandarla con ese patán.

Los dos nos miramos intensamente, y nos reímos este par como peleaba.


	5. QUIEN GANA

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Queda prohibida toda copia de mis historias espero lo comprenda.

Gracias a todas las que leen esta historia. Tambien quiero agradecer a las que se toman el tiempo para mandarme un mensaje gracias muchisimas gracias, para mi es muy importante ya que me da fuerza para seguir escribiendo.

**QUIEN GANA**

**BELLA**

Estupendo a Alice se le ocurrió la grandísima idea de mandarme al supermercado con Edward genial.

Para colmo todas las viejas se le quedarán viendo no podía ser mi día más irritante y a el parecía gustarle ya que se me queda a viendo y se reía de mi estúpido que se cre.

**EDWARD.**

Bella venía de un humor de los mil demonios, ingresamos al supermercado y tome un carrito para las compras, bella se quedo viendome y se burló de mi, perdón es que, no te ves tan varonil que digamos, esa niña tenía que darle unas nalgandas para que se comportara.

Solo le dije pues entonces llévatelo tu. Jaja su cara fue un poema echaba chispas por la cabeza.

Mientras caminaba echaria cualquier cosa para que le pesará más el carro, jaja esta me las cobraba como me llamo Edward Cullen. Después de como media hora bella ya no podía con el carrito pero su orgullo no la dejaba pedirme ayuda. Le anexe cuatro refrescos de 3 litros. Más las papas que eran como 10 bolsas por que conocía perfectamente a Emmet, 2 botes de helado, yo se que con uno bastaría pero necesitaba más peso, a eso le une una salsa de las grandes, y todavía faltaban las cervezas lo peor de todo es que el carro no le servía las ruedas estaban muy gastadas.

A la tercer vuelta, que dimos se tragó su orgullo y me pidió ayuda yo me límite a decirle que le ayudaba sí me cumplía algo.

Derepente se me ocurrio una grandiose idea sabia que por esto me iva a odiar mas.

Bella te ayudo pero con una condicion. Ella al principio no acepto pero solo le basto con que yo le dijera que era algo que ya habia hecho anteriormente y no le habia costado nada.

Sin mas le dije que me besara.

**BELLA**

Ya no quedaba duda Edward estaba loco el muy hipocrita me dijo que si no aceptaba que me olvidara de que me ayudara con el carrito, tenia que tragarme mi coraje ya lo habia besado y no me mori ademas el muy tonto no dijo que clase de beso solo dijo besame.

Lentamente fui caminando hasta encontrarme a el por pocos centimetros y le pregunte de manera seductora estas seguro Edward, este cerro sus ojos y se limito a decir con la cabeza si.

Yo sin alargar mas el tiempo y antes que empezara a retorcerme de la risa lo bese en el cachet.

Derepente Edward abrio los ojos y dijo que yo era una trampoza a lo cual me defendi duiciendo que el nunca avia especificado que tipo de beso.

**EDWARD:**

Habia hecho trampa, pero se me ocurrio otra idea que la podria tentar a darme otro beso.

Ok bella tu ganas pero si me das otro beso en el cachete empujo el carro y cargo todas las bolsas hasta el carro aceptas

Ella solo se limito a decir que estaba bien.

Bella volvió a decir que sí pero esta ves nose me escaparía, se fue acercando a mi cuando se inclinó para besarme el cachete puse mis manos en su cara y la bese en la boca esta, nose pudo separa ya que rápidamente la aprisione con mis manos, junte nuestros cuerpos se sentía de maravilla tenerla tan pegada a mi, el beso cada ves se intensificaba más hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire. Coloque mi frente en la suya ella no me rehuyo, así estuvimos hasta que nuestra respiración se tranquilizó. Ella se empezo a roborizar y me dijo que era un bruto.

Se dio la media vuelta para ir a donde se encontraban las cervezas. Yo solo solté una carcajada y le grite que yo sabía que le había encantado.

Ella se puso rígida se dio la media vuelta y me dijo que no me creyera tan importante.

No pude evitar reírme de nuevo esta niña me estaba volviendo loco.

**ROSALI:**

(Alice se había pasado mandarme con Emmet a escoger una película acaso no veía que me quería comer con la mirada) nos subimos al jeep de Emmet, claro el me tuvo que ayudar ya que con mis zapatillas y lo alto del auto no podía, acaso no podía pasar más vergüenza con el.

Llegamos al centro comercial buscamos un lugar donde rentar películas, Emmet no se alejaba ni un minuto de mi, el silencio que estaba entre nosotros era incómodo; estaba checando la sección de películas románticas cuando Emmet me dijo que el iva a checar la sección de acción yo solo asentí con la cabeza, la sección en la que se encontraba el era. A dos pasillos de la que yo estaba por suerte lo podía ver ya que nada nos tapaba la vista. Nuestras miradas se encontraban de ves encuando no podía evitar mirarlo era tan mas culino, tenía unos fuertes brazos y una sonrisa que te derretías, me encantaba el oyuelo que se le hacía cuando sonreía.

Encontré una película que me llamo la atención twilight, cuando pretendía ir a mostrársela a Emmet lo mire con una tipa, lo cual me enfurecí, y me extraño yo no lo quería o si.

Trate de ver otras películas para distraerme lo cual no logre por mucho tiempo, cuando volví a voltear hacia Emmet, la tipa lo tenía agarrado del cuello. Ella era alta no tanto como yo, rubia y esbelta lo malo que no tenía sentido de la moda. No me pude frenar fui hasta ellos, y me aclare la garganta para la atención de los dos, Emmet al verme dijo rápidamente, no es lo que parece, yo sin prestarle atención le dije que ya me queria ir que ya habia encontrado una película.

La tipeja se pegó más a Emmet lo cual me hirvió más la sangre, y le dijo Emmet cuando nos vamos a volver a ver, aquella ves que nos conocimos y vaya que nos conocimos quedaste en llamarme y no lo has hecho al decirle esto se voltio a mi y me miro de arriba a abajo y sonrió maliciosamente.

Pero que acaso la tipeja no tenía dignidad, como restregarsele a Emmet, y este ni siquiera le volvió a llamar y aparte de todo lo dice enfrente y me esta retando, bueno veremos quien pierde yo también se jugar.

Sin más jale a la tipa y me acerque a Emmet y le dije amor ya vamos nos por favor ya quiero que estemos solos los dos sin ninguna mosca rondando.

Al decir esto Emmet se quedo en shock, lo cual me dio risa, y armada de valor lo bese.

Al hacer esto Emmet me recibió gustosamente me a trajo mas hacia el y empezamos a besarnos más apasionadamente, sin importarnos que estábamos en un video centro y lo más importante que estaba esa zorra.

Después de unos minutos para mi poca surte ya que nos faltaba el aire, este pego su frente a mi y me sonrió esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto quería, me había encantado ese beso, debia aceptarlo Emmet me gustaba y mucho, cuando voltie todavía estaba esa, estupefacta pero estaba hay. Emmet me atrajo a el y le dijo que no la había llamado porque después me conoció a mi y era su alma gemela.

Yo estaba de mil colores como le volvería de aver la cara, me había dejado por mis instintos pero no éramos nada y si a el no le gusto.

La tipeja se había ido por las palabras de Emmet no sin antes yo darle una sonrisa de victoria. Al voltear me no pude evitarme sonrojarme.

**Rosali:** Emmet yo lo siento, nose por que actúe a sí contigo en verdad lo siento.

**Emmet:** callate Rosali por favor no digas eso.

**Rosali:** (la abría regado Emmet se había enojado me maldije interiormente ya no me volvería a hablar) ok Emmet se que estas enojado de verdad lo siento no se lo que me paso, me iré en taxi no te preocupes no me volverás a ver encerró lo siento me deje llevar por mis celos. Y corrí como loca no pude evitar que mis lágrimas salieran.


	6. Confesiones y mas peleas

**Hola chicas aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero los guste **

**Confesiones y más peleas**

Emmet: como celos ellas sentía celos, acaso ella sentía algo por mi.

Rosalí: corrí, corrí hasta llegar al estacionamiento me maldije internamente por no traer mi celular ni mi cartera ahora que haría, sin más me tumbe en una blanquita y empecé a llorar no me importaba que me vieran.

**Emmet: **

Corrí al estacionamiento esperando que no se haya ido no la quería perder yo no sabía que ella me quería, pero yo tenía mis sentimientos seguros.

La vi en una pequeña blanquita me acerque a ella, no se percató de mi presentía, no podía soportarla verla en ese estado me maldije internamente.

Sin más la abrazo me encantaba como olía, sin más trate de que levantara su cara.

Rosalie: perdón Emmet sólo olvídalo y me sorprendió lo siguiente que hizo Emmet me beso como nunca me había besado diciendo tanto en su beso amor, arrepentimiento, y sobre todo ternura.

No pude más lo atraje más hacia mí, puse mis manos en sus hombros y el en mi cadera, mordí sus labios, el cual hizo que emitiera un bruñido, me ti mi lengua lo cual el recibió gustosamente, acaricio mi espalda lo cual uso que gimiera en su boca, el paro de repente me quede aturdida se había arrepentido.

Emmet: esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco.

Rosali yo te quiero, desde hace mucho no te había dicho porque pensé que nunca me harías caso, pero esta confección me a dado valor Rosali yo te quiero y quiero que seas mi novia. Y e parado el beso porque quiero decir mis sentimientos hacia ti y también porque quiero que esta relación funcione e iremos despacio no quiero precipitar las cosas de verdad te quiero.

- no cabía de la alegría, Emmet me quiere sin más me lance sobre el y lo abrace.

- bueno Rosali si tu me quiere y yo te quiero. (Me arrodille),¿ quieres ser mi novia?

-eran muchas emociones en menos de 15 minutos, se me escaparon más lágrimas pero estas de felicidad, lo levante y sin más le dije siiii. Emmet, te quiero

Después de nuestras confesiones le dije a Emmet que me diera unos días para reunir a todos y decírselos ya que no sabríamos como lo tomaría sobre todo Jasper y bella. Lo cual accedió.

Tuvimos que ir de nuevo al video centro para alquilar las películas sin más yo me acabe llevando twilight y Emmet avatar. Nos subimos al jeep Emmet entrelazo nuestras manos y me dio un beso

Sin más nos fuimos rápidamente ya que todos nos estarían esperando y sobre todo preguntándose porque tardáramos tanto.

**Bella:**

Llegamos a la casa de Alice no ayude a Edward con las bolsas que las cargara el por besarme, entre y sin más busque a Alice y le dije que como se le había ocurrido mandarme con ese patán.

Debo admitir que le dije eso a Alice para que le dijera algo a su hermano y este no se creyera el importante.

Después de una media hora entro Emmet y Rosali con las películas iva a ser un comentario cuando me di cuenta que algo había pasado venían serios pero sus ojos tenían una alegría que ni ellos podían contenerla algo había pasado con este par.

**Edward:**

El beso había valido la pena ya que bella ni se inmuto en ayudarme con las bolsas cuando salimos del centro comercial y cuando llegamos a la casa.

Cuando termine de meter las bolsas. Alice me esperaba en la cocina con los brazos cruzados.

Sin más me pregunto, que avía pasado con bella a lo cual la ignore ja bella le había dicho algo, se interpuso en mi camino y me lo volvió a preguntar.

Alice nos que te haya dicho tu amiguita pero yo me porté amable con ella teniendo en cuenta lo odiosa que es avances.

En ese momento entro una bella de mil colores por el coraje.

**Bella:**

Que dijiste Cullen.

Se quedó pensando

-bella es que a veces eres una pesada y me desesperas.

Eres un idiota Cullen te odio. Este síndico se atrevió a decirme que no era verdad y que yo y el lo sabíamos muy bien. Púdrete Cullen y me fui sin más a sentarme en la sala para esperar que llegarán Emmet y Rosali

**Alice:**

Me encontraba interrogando a Edward cuando bella llego y se empezó a pelear con mi hermano lo último que se dijeron no lo entendí como que mi hermano sabía que bella no lo odiaba. Estos niños me confundían. Bella se fue y yo solo le dije a Edward que arreglara esto que ya no eran niños de 5 años para estar se peleando así.


	7. Día Inolvidable

**Hola corazones estoy de vuelta gracias por sus REVIEWS, y también a las personas que leen mi historia :D**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a ****Laura Katherine**** gracias por tus comentarios :D**

**Bella**

Estábamos viendo la película que Rosali había escogido estaba súper emocionante, me aleje de Edward lo más que pude, todavía estaba muy enojada y no quería cometer un crimen no valía la pena pasar mi vida en la cárcel o sí?.

Edward debes en cuando volteaba a verme lo cual me ponía nerviosa pero no deje que se me notara, me concentré en la película, se trataba de un vampiro súper guapo que se enamoraba de una simple humana, me enamore del personaje principal de inmediato, es mas grite cuando hiso su primera aparición, y en como Rosali, Emmet y Alice, Jasper estaban muy juntos respectivamente aquí había algo.

Al terminar la película siguió Resin Evil la cual Emmet escogió por lo cual me disculpé diciendo que tenía mucho sueño y me dolía la cabeza a lo cual no les importo y siguieron viendo la película.

Entre al cuarto de Alice a disponer e a dormir lo cual no logre por más que intentaba no pensar en Edward no lo lograba, porque me tenía que pasar esto a mí, me repetía mentalmente.

Decidí ir al baño a refrescar mi cara y mis pensamientos, por desgracia estaba todo oscuro y tropecé varias veces, sentí como una puerta se abría y me jalaban apresuradamente, quise gritar pero me fue imposible me taparon la boca antes de que lo lograra, todo estaba a oscuras no distinguía nada me voltearon de repente con fuerza pero tratando de no hacerme daño, al momento en el que su piel tomo un brazo me di cuenta quien era, forceje pero era más grande y fuerte que yo, a demás no soltaba la mano de mi boca para que no gritara, me atrajo mas hacia el sólo escuche que decía que lo volvía loco.

**Edward.**

Escuche ruidos en el pasillo y me asome, me di cuenta que era bella sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé por la cintura y la jale hacia mi cuarto, le tape su boca para que no gritará, la voltee para quedar de frente pero se dio cuenta que era yo y forcejeo lo cual se lo impedí la atraje más hacia mí para evitar que se zafara, quería gritar, pero se lo impedí ya que no la soltaba de la boca.

Le pedí que no gritará, le dije que sólo así la soltaría ella accedió y la fui soltando poco a poco, ella sin más me empezó a cuestionar el motivo de mi actitud, para acallar la bese, ella acaricio mi pelo y metió su lengua en mi boca el beso se intensifico, la cargue para colocarla e mi cama hay empecé a acariciar sus lindas piernas esta al sentirlo gimió y eso me desconcertó sin poder contenerlo acaricie su abdomen en pese a besar la comisura de su garganta bella gritaba mi nombre y eso no ayudaba en nada a controlarme.

Le quite su blusita y empecé a besar de nuevo su cuello para ir descendiendo poco a poco a sus pechos aún con el brassier pero se notaban lo duro de sus pezones por su excitación, seguí al abdomen me detuve en la base de su short lo quite y fui besando cada parte de sus piernas sus piré en su punto más íntimo aún con su braguitas y esta gimió de manera ensordecedora, la fui quitando lentamente torturándola a lo cual se negó, pero yo no la deje tenía pena.

Le dije que era hermosa, termine de quitarle sus braguitas y la bese, empecé a hacer fricción entre mi evidente erección y su intimidad ambos gemimos ante este contacto me quito la blusa y me beso el pecho, me empezó a acariciar yo gemía involuntariamente nunca había sentido esto cuando me acariciaban, me aparte para quitarme el pantalón y el bóxer dejándome expuesto.

Bella me miro y se sonrojó, la atraje hacia mí y la bese, seguí descendiendo no tan lento como la otra vez, sin prolongar más mi tortura lleve mi mano a su intimidad y abrí lentamente sus labios, no pude evitar decirle que estaba tan mojada.

me detuve a preguntarle si estaba segura de esto a lo cual ella me respondió con un rotundo si.

Sin más hice círculos con uno de mis dedos en su pequeño botón esta se retorció por mi tacto, gimió y grito mi nombre, introduje un dedo en su interior. Bella mía quieres que te haga el amor.

Ella se quedo quieta ante mis palabras y me contesto con un beso, la bese de manera posesiva, y después con deseo ardor por sentirla ya mía, me posicione entre sus dos piernas las abrí lentamente y le volví a preguntar que sí estaba lista que después de esto ya no había vuelta atrás que la deseaba pero que sí no quería lo respetaba, ella me suplico que siguiera que quería sentirme. Me acomode y la fui penetrando poco a poco, a lo cual sin evitarlo gruñimos. Bella eres tan estrecha, seguí penetrándola poco a poco no quería lastimarla, me paralice al sentir lo siguiente, había una pequeña barrera.

Bella eres virgen, ella se sonrojó y bajo la vista bella contéstame maldición eres virgen.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, porque no me lo dijiste, bella mírame. Ella me miro y sus ojos había pequeñas lágrimas, Edward por favor hazme el amor. Esto me destruyo quería que yo fuera el primero, sin más la mire y le dije bella estás segura si seguimos con esto seré tu primero y único hombre te deseo tanto desde hace tantos años, ya no puedo más te quiero siempre lo hice y con esto me demuestras que tu también, shh no digas nada amor solo una cosa te digo de ahora en adelante solo vamos a hacer tu y yo, me importa un carajo si a alguien no le gusta nuestra relación te amare todos los días.

Para evitar el dolor de bella, de una sola estocada la penetre, esta gimió de manera brutal, a lo cual me asuste y inmediatamente le pregunte que si estaba bien. Bella empezó a moverse cuando el dolor empezó a bajar poco a poco para dar paso a la pasión, Edward entendió y empezó a dar estocadas cortas, bella y Edward gemían al unísono, bella le exigió más este aumento sus estocadas salvajemente. Bella maldita sea eres tan estrecha corazón me vuelves loco, Bella al no poder aguantar más grito el nombre de Edward.

Bella déjate ir corazón, con estas palabras y una estocada más por parte de Edward, Bella empezó a convulsionares de manera brutal Edward no pudo aguantar más fue sorprendido por la presión que Bella ejerció en el miembro de Edward al tener su orgasmo que sin poderlo contener Edward se fue con ella. Los dos gritaron y gimieron su nombre.


	8. SORPRESAS Y MÁS SORPRESAS

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo y resolver una duda que tenían por ahí al principio llamaba a Rosalie, así pero por cariño le empecé a decir Rosali si se cómo se escribe tratare de corregir esa manía : D**

**SORPRESAS Y MAS SORPRESAS**

**Bella:**

Fue lo mejor que me pudo a ver pasado, no me quería ir de su lado lo amaba y me gustaba estar así con el esta noche sin duda fue la mejor de mi vida.

Llame a Edward para que me mirase, y le dije que no deseaba irme.

Lo se mi vida yo tampoco quiero que te vallas

Pero si no me voy Edward, Alice y los demás sospecharan, lose Bella pero no quiero que te vallas.

Recogí mi ropa Edward me ayudo a ponérmela y después de darnos otro apasionado beso y decirnos que nos amábamos me fui de puntitas al cuarto de Alice, Rosalie y Alice no había llegado todavía por suerte así que me bañe y me metí en la cama, minutos después me quede profundamente dormida.

**Alice:**

Al estar alado de Jasper se sentía de maravilla se terminó la película y yo que quería seguir estando al lado de el asi que sugerí a Rosalie si veíamos otra, Jasper y Emmet accedieron así que continuamos viendo la película de reojo vi como Rosalie se acomodaba en el hombro de Emmet yo no podía hacer eso ya que Jasper tenía novia y no era lo correcto.

**Bella**

Desperté y no había nadie en el cuarto lo cual me resulto extraño todavía era muy temprano para que las chicas estuvieran despiertas, así que baje a ver si estaban en la sala y tal fue mi impacto de ver lo que me encontré en la sala que me pegue con un mueble, lo cual hizo mucho ruido y todos empezaron a separarse y parase rápidamente, a lo cual pregunte que paso aquí porque Jasper y Alice estaban dormidos juntos y abrazados y Emmet con Rosalie también, me compadecí de ellos ya que me miraron avergonzados, por lo cual me relaje un poco y solo dije busquen se una habitación y ya acepten que se gustan por el amor de dios.

Y con esto me marche a la cocina a preparar un poco de cereal para desayunar, estaba por terminar cuando mi dios griego apareció todo despeinado y con una pijama que le quedaba muy bien, aunque sin ropa se veía mejor, me sonroje de manera inmediata por mi pensamiento.

**Edward**

Te gusta lo que miras bella.

Esta se sonrojó aún más si aún se podía, a lo cual evito mi mirada yo solo me burle, esto hizo que volteará inmediatamente y me aventara una mirada asesina, a lo cual me precipite, sostuve su barba y rápidamente la bese.

No funciono como yo quería ya que aunque ya no se miraba enojada si me advirtió que se las pagaría por haberme reído de ella. Sin pensarlo le dije que estaría esperando su venganza con muchas ansias a lo cual ella solo me miro con una victoria en su rostro.

La invite a salir en la tarde ya que quería pasar los días con ella el mayor tiempo posible ya pronto íbamos a volver a entrar a la escuela y nos íbamos a distanciar un poco. Teníamos que aprovechar nuestro tiempo libre.

**Bella.**

Edward me invito a pasar la tarde con él lo cual acepte gustosamente, ya me había inventado una excusa para salir sin Alice y Rosalie les tendría que decir que tenía que ir a la librería por unos libros así ella no se apuntarían.

Me subí a cambiar de ropa ya que Edward me estaría superando en la esquina de su casa para poder ir a pasar los días juntos.

Me arregle un poco ya que si no me vestía como habitualmente lo hacía sospecharían, me puse unos pantalones y una blusa blanca con mangas y mi pelo suelto, estaba poniéndome mis converse cuando Alice y Rosalie entraron y me miraron con una interrogante, a lo cual solo me quedo suspirar y tratar de mentir de la mejor manera. Voy a ir a la librería chicas necesito unos libros.

Alice: Bella mejor vamos de compras.

Bella: no Alice sabes que eso no me gusta vayan ustedes.

Rosalie: Alice deja a bella porque valla una vez sola no le pasara nada mejor vamos nosotros y escogemos su ropa.

Bella la suerte estaba a mi favor ya que Alice se convenció inmediatamente y no puso objeción así que antes que se arrepintiera agarre mi bolso y baje las escaleras, rápidamente Salí de la casa y al estar un poco lejos de esta empecé a correr no sé qué se hayan arrepentido o se fijaran hacia donde iba. Inmediatamente vi el volvo plateado y me metí rápidamente en este.

Solté el aire que tenía contenido en mis pulmones y volteé a ver a mi dios griego lo cual me arrepentí ya que se estaba riendo de mí.

Intente salirme del carro este que se creía, me lo evito poniendo el seguro y su mano en la puerta.

Trate de inhalar y exhalar, lo volví a ver a los ojos y le dije claramente esta me la pagas Cullen. Lo cual hiso que tragara con dificultad y se tragara su risa.

Prendió el carro y sin más tomamos rumbo a un lugar, que por cierto no sabía a donde íbamos le trate de preguntar pero solo me decía que era una sorpresa durante el trayecto hablamos de cómo nos había ido el tiempo que no nos vimos.

No me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, sino hasta que apago el carro quede impresionada por la imagen que tenía delante de mi era hermosa y sin poderlo evitar quede con la boca abierta.

* * *

_**Bueno chicas es otro capítulo de mi novela espero les guste gracias por sus reviews, perdón por la tardanza pero mi imaginación estaba muy perezosa y tenía mucho trabajo.**_


	9. Chapter 9 VIVIENDO UN SUEÑO

POV. BELLA

Era una hermosa cabaña, a unos 5 metros de esta se encontraba un lago el cual hacia a la cabaña mas mágica.

Edward me ayudo a bajarme de su volvo ya que todavía me encontraba en estado de shock.

-Edward es hermosa de quién es?

-Es mía mi abuela por parte de mi madre me la heredo.

-Es genial y que hermoso gesto de su parte

-Si era una gran persona, y esta cabaña es mi refugio cuando quiero distanciarme de todo.

-Has traído a alguien más a parte de mi- no pude evitar preguntarle esto.

-No, aparte de mi familia- no pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

Era genial saber esto yo era la primera y esto quería decir que de verdad sentía algo por mí.

Después de un momento mas de admirar la cabaña Edward me invito a entrar y quede igual o peor de conmocionada que cuando estaba afuera, la cabaña era acogedora todo en ella hacía que la adoraras la pared era de un blancas, los muebles negros, había una pequeña chimenea.

Edward regreso a volvo a traer provisiones las cuales, el por la mañana había metido a la cajuela a escondidas de los demás.

Desayunamos al lado del lago, la vista era hermosa era como un sueño tener a lado al amor de mi vida y estar en este sitio de verdad era un sueño nunca en mi vida espere sentirme tan feliz.

-Bella te quiero y eres todo para mi, por favor nunca dejes que terceras personas te hagan dudar de mi amor.

-Yo también te quiero Edward- lo que me dijo me puso un poco pensativa por que me diría esto, trate de pensar en otra cosa no dejaría que esto me arruinara el viaje.

Después de darnos muchos besos y de acariciarnos si profundizar me dieron muchas ganas de meterme al lago, así que si antes pensarlo me apresure a pararme y me desise de mi blusa la cual arroje al suelo.

Me di la vuelta para ver la cara de Edward y este me observaba detenidamente, me empece a poner de mil colores así que desvié mi mirada y antes de que mi voluntad flaqueara me apresure a quitarme mis tenis y mi pantalón.

Corrí lo poco que me faltaba para llegar al lago y me zambulli, el agua estaba tibia trate de localizar a Edward para invitarlo a que se uniera, lo encontré mirándome fijamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro le hice u gesto con la mano para que se uniera. No tardo en ponerse de pie y mi sonrisa se esfumo cuando sin querer mire a sus pantalones en este se veía claramente un bulto, sin siquiera poder de tenerlo mi sonrojo se hiso presente levante la vista y me desise al percibir su mirada era entre alegría y lujuria no lo podía creer Edward Cullen me deseaba y vaya que si su bulto me lo decía claramente, yo se que ya habíamos tenido intimidad pero ver a u hombre que con solo verte desnudar se ponga así era muy excitante y no me juzguen soy primeriza y ver a Edward así por mi me subía mi autoestima.

Edward se deshizo de su ropa este a diferencia mía solo se dejo sus boxer lo demás se lo fue quitando poco a poco torturándome dejenme decir.

Al llegar a mi se acerco a mi oído y me susurro deja de morderte el labio Bella, con la voz demasiado rasposa pero la cual envió pequeñas descargas al sitio adecuado. No me había dado cuenta que me mordía el labio así que de inmediato lo solté.

me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo mas asía el y después me beso, sin poderlo evitar enrosque mis piernas a su cadera y frote nuestros sexos esto produjo que los dos gimiéramos y buscáramos mas fricción. es que esto era grandioso estar así con Edward era genial no había palabras para lo que sentía en este momento.

Edward se quito sus boxer y trato de aventarlos a la orilla del lago también hizo lo mismo con mi calzoncillo y mi brassier, después de estar completamente desnudos volví a enrollar mis piernas a su cadera pero el me lo impedio agarrando mis piernas y posicionandose me penetro gemí muy fuerte y me importaba poco si me escuchaban, sin piedad empezó las embestida de manera muy frenética lo cual a mi me volvió loca chupo y mordió mis pezones, sin piedad siguió sus embestidas de manera frenética.

-Edward ya no aguanto me voyyy amorr

-Bella córrete para mi carillo- con estas palabra me corrí de manera descomunal gritando su nombre de manera incoherente, después de unas embestidas mas me siguió Edward.

- Bella aaaa amor maldita sea aaaa

después de un rato de intentar tranquilizar nuestra respiración Edward me ayudo a vestirme y a salir del lago.


End file.
